fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Dollar Day/Transcript
opens with Fanboy and Chum Chum walking down the street Fanboy: And I'm gonna invent a robot filled with candy. Then I'm gonna invent another robot with a stick that hits it. Chum Chum: Ooh, and then the candy will fall out, and my robot will pick it all up! Fanboy: Face it, Chum Chum. Piñatas are going robotic, so we might as well get on board now. enter the Frosty Mart, Lenny was sleeping at the counter when he wakes up Lenny: Wha? Oh, no, no. not today. Fanboy: Hey, Lenny! What has four thumbs and loves Fr-osty Fr-eezy Fr-eeze? Fuh-anboy. Chum Chum: Aaand chum chum. 00:12:39 - Stop right there. 00:12:41 I told you costumed goofballs, don't come in this store without money. 00:12:46 - Money, money, money. 00:12:47 .. 00:12:50 What was it called again, lenny? 00:12:52 - Money. 00:12:54 - Mm. 00:12:55 Oh, I got nothing. 00:12:55 - Uh, sorry, lenny, we really don't know anything about this "money" you speak of, .. 00:13:02 This. 00:13:03 Bam! 00:13:04 - Bling bling. 00:13:06 - ♪♪ A dollar ♪♪ 00:13:07 both: ♪♪ UH-HUH, UH-HUH ♪♪ 00:13:08 ♪♪ A dollar ♪♪ 00:13:09 ♪♪ uh-huh, uh-huh ♪♪ 00:13:10 ♪♪ - ♪♪ yes ♪♪ 00:13:11 ♪♪ - ♪♪ yes ♪♪ 00:13:14 - ♪♪ it looks good ♪♪ - ♪♪ mm-hmm ♪♪ 00:13:15 - ♪♪ it tastes weird ♪♪ - ♪♪ yeah ♪♪ 00:13:17 - ♪♪ do the money dance ♪♪ 00:13:18 ♪♪ do the money dance, do the money dance ♪♪ 00:13:20 ♪♪ do the ah ♪♪ 00:13:21 ♪♪ 00:13:23 - ♪♪ I feel it ♪♪ - ♪♪ ah, ah, ah ♪♪ 00:13:24 - oh, great. 00:13:27 Nuh-nee-ner. 00:13:28 My stress twitch is back. 00:13:30 Nerr. 00:13:32 - gasps both: FROSTY FREEZE FREEZE! 00:13:42 .. 00:13:50 - groans No, get back here and pick up these-- hey! 00:13:55 Use a cup! 00:13:59 - Thank you, lenny. 00:14:00 - sighs - Hello, lucy. 00:14:04 You look lovely today. 00:14:06 Miss me? 00:14:07 'Cause I missed you. 00:14:11 Ooh. 00:14:12 laughs FEELING PLAYFUL. 00:14:13 And now for the finishing touch. 00:14:17 squishing Chum chum, look. 00:14:21 I made a smiley face. 00:14:22 laughs - chuckles Sweet. 00:14:25 He's all smiley and stuff. 00:14:27 My turn. 00:14:29 squishing " laughter - You like that? 00:14:36 laughter - Two small frosty freezy freeze. 00:14:41 What a shocker. 00:14:43 Anything else? 00:14:44 - Hmm. how's the jerky today, leonard? 00:14:47 sniffs Eww. domestic. 00:14:49 I think just the drinks, thank you. 00:14:51 - $1. 00:14:53 - Of course. 00:14:54 Chum chum. 00:14:55 Uh, chum chum. 00:14:59 Daah! 00:15:01 Our dollar! 00:15:02 No! 00:15:06 Sorry. be right back. 00:15:07 - Player one, begin. 00:15:11 You lose. 00:15:12 - Yay! 00:15:13 - Chum chum, what did you do? 00:15:15 That was our only dollar. 00:15:17 - Or was it? 00:15:19 - Yes, and you spent it. 00:15:21 - Or did i? 00:15:23 - Yes! 00:15:23 I saw you put it in the machine. 00:15:25 - Or did you? 00:15:26 - Why do you keep talking like that? 00:15:27 - 'Cause I lost our only dollar! 00:15:31 - We have no money. 00:15:32 We have no money. 00:15:33 Don't you know what that means? 00:15:34 We've taken something we can't pay for. 00:15:36 That's stealing. 00:15:37 They have a name for people who steal. 00:15:39 .. 00:15:40 gulps Stealers! 00:15:44 - gasps Stealers are bad people. 00:15:48 I can't be a bad people. 00:15:50 - Hello? 00:15:51 Weirdoes. 00:15:52 Remember me? 00:15:53 I'm the guy you owe a dollar to. 00:15:56 - Uh, what? 00:15:57 One second. 00:15:58 nervously Okay, calm down. 00:16:01 Let's think. 00:16:02 There has to be some way out of this. 00:16:04 Wait. 00:16:06 ding! 00:16:07 crash! 00:16:08 I got it. 00:16:09 We'll just pour our frosty freezy freezes back into the machine and tell lenny we changed our minds. 00:16:14 We can change our minds. 00:16:14 People change their minds all the time. 00:16:17 - slurping - Chum chum! 00:16:19 What are you doing? 00:16:21 - Hmm? 00:16:22 Oh, sorry, couldn't hear you. 00:16:24 Slurping. 00:16:25 - Oh, this is bad. this is bad. 00:16:27 We've got to find a way to get a dollar. 00:16:29 chimes - HUH? 00:16:31 - Seriously, what's up? 00:16:33 The name is oz. 00:16:34 I do believe you're holding a pack of strawberry fun fingers for me. 00:16:38 - Yes. it's the oz man. 00:16:41 He'll save us. 00:16:41 both: OZ, OZ, OZ, OZ, OZ. 00:16:43 - Yeah, we don't really get a lot of people calling ahead to reserve snacks. 00:16:49 - Seriously? 00:16:51 Weird. 00:16:53 laughter - Oz, you got to help us. 00:16:55 - We had a dollar, but then we spent a dollar. 00:16:56 - Now we need a dollar, and we don't have a dollar. 00:16:58 - And if you have a dollar, you could give us a dollar. 00:17:00 - And we'd have a dollar, and we could give lenny a dollar. 00:17:03 - SO CAN WE HAVE A DOLLAR? both: Please. 00:17:05 - Guys, guys. 00:17:06 Hands off the merchandise. 00:17:07 Seriously. 00:17:08 Come on, how long have you known me? 00:17:10 Don't I always look after my youthful wards? 00:17:13 I'll simply make my purchases and give you the change. 00:17:16 The oz will take care of you. 00:17:17 both: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, Thank you, thank you, thank you. 00:17:21 - Now please step back. 00:17:22 You're standing on my duster. 00:17:24 - One strawberry fun fingers. 00:17:26 That'll be-- - hey, hey, hey, hey. 00:17:28 Put the car in park, clark. 00:17:29 I'm impulse buying here. 00:17:32 .. hmm... 00:17:35 Two onion balls, a few choco logs, a cherry chewy, .. 00:17:40 One of these and two of those, most of these. 00:17:44 Do you have any more of these in the back? 00:17:47 No? 00:17:48 Then I'll just take this. 00:17:49 Oh, wait. is this peanut? 00:17:50 I don't like peanut. 00:17:52 Ooh, a new larger box. 00:17:54 Score. 00:17:55 And a diet root beer. 00:17:57 .. 00:17:59 That should do her. 00:18:01 - $8.02. 00:18:03 - Seriously? 00:18:04 I only have $8. 00:18:05 Uh, spot me two cents? 00:18:08 - Hmm. 00:18:08 - Sorry, little dudes. 00:18:10 I just couldn't make it work. 00:18:12 squeal - You two. 00:18:15 Are you gonna pay for those frosty freezy freezes, or what? 00:18:19 chimes - I'm here for work. 00:18:28 You're going down, chimp chomp. 00:18:32 Down. 00:18:34 Hey, lenny, want to clock in for me? 00:18:36 - groans But I'm assistant manager. 00:18:39 He works for me. 00:18:42 - gasps LOOK AT ALL OF BOOG'S QUARTERS. 00:18:45 All we need to do is grab some. 00:18:48 - But that will make us stealers. 00:18:50 - It's boog. 00:18:54 This is gonna be great. 00:18:55 - whistles laughs - Mm. 00:19:13 at window - He-he-he-he. 00:19:19 Aah! 00:19:21 - laughs - You see what I'm saying? 00:19:33 Those are our quarters. 00:19:36 - Chomp it. 00:19:37 Chomp it, you chimp. 00:19:42 - Ah! - aah! 00:19:43 - Aah! - aah! 00:19:46 - Now, I know you two weren't really gonna take my quarters, were you? 00:19:50 - babbling - babble I didn't think so. 00:19:55 You're lucky my carpal tunnel's acting up, or it would be so on. 00:20:01 - Whoa! - aah! 00:20:03 crash! 00:20:04 - Hey, I'm going on break. 00:20:05 You can bring my burrito to the bathroom. 00:20:07 - whimpering - They're gonna send us to jail. 00:20:10 I'm not good in jail, 'cause there's no night-lights. 00:20:14 - Shh. 00:20:15 Listen, listen. 00:20:16 Get yourself together. 00:20:17 We are gonna get out of us. 00:20:18 There has to be one last thing we can try. 00:20:21 We just have to think. 00:20:27 gasps I'VE GOT IT! 00:20:28 .. 00:20:31 - Okay. 00:20:33 - He didn't hear the rest of the plan. 00:20:37 - I'm waiting for my dollar. 00:20:40 - There's the door, fanboy. 00:20:42 Just take it. 00:20:43 Make a run for it. 00:20:44 It's your only chance. 00:20:45 But then you'll be a stealer. 00:20:46 And stealing is bad. 00:20:47 You'll be a criminal living on the run, hiding in the shadows, a wanted man. 00:20:51 That's no kind of life. 00:20:52 But what choice do you have? 00:20:53 You'll play the cards you're dealt. 00:20:55 You'll have to change your name, of course. 00:20:57 Something tough. 00:20:58 Like blade. 00:21:00 Ooh, or kenny. 00:21:01 Yeah, nobody messes with kenny. 00:21:03 Okay, now you're just stalling. 00:21:05 It's time to make your move. 00:21:06 But play it cool. 00:21:09 Don't arouse suspicion. 00:21:12 Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha- wha-wha-wha wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-- squeaking music ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:21:25 - whirs Come with me if you want to pay. 00:21:30 - I-i don't understand. 00:21:33 - I am the dollar-nator. 00:21:35 .. 00:21:38 With a dollar. 00:21:39 - From the future? 00:21:41 Oh, yeah, that sounds about right. 00:21:44 - Why am I not surprised? 00:21:49 - For the frosty freezy freezes. 00:21:52 and whirs Oh, you have strawberry fun fingers? 00:21:57 - Eh, heh, ahem. 00:21:59 - Just the drinks. 00:22:02 - I believe this concludes our transaction. 00:22:05 Always a pleasure, leonard. 00:22:06 See you tomorrow. 00:22:08 - Not if I quit. 00:22:09 - 3:00 It is. 00:22:11 chimes So I built you, huh? 00:22:15 Cool. 00:22:15 In the future, I must be some kind of genius robot designer. 00:22:18 So what did I use to make you? 00:22:20 - I am built out of broken video games, a microwave oven, and a restaurant-grade hot dog steamer. 00:22:26 Care for a chili cheese? 00:22:28 groans ding! 00:22:30 - Wow. 00:22:30 You are awesome, dollar-nator. 00:22:34 gulps Do you mind if I try something? 00:22:37 - As you wish. 00:22:40 thump! 00:22:41 music plays - Yes! 00:22:44 A robot piñata. 00:22:46 Exactly as I planned. 00:22:47 - I made candy! 00:22:49 - Whoo-hoo! 00:22:51 laughs Category:Transcripts